


Darach in Disguise

by Ilovestereknjazz



Series: Sterek-ized [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "Overlooked" AU, Episode 3x10 AU, F/M, M/M, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darach's revelation scene from "Overlooked" presented in a "Sterek-ized" manner from Derek's perspective with his inner monologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darach in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> There is a tiny tweak in the scene. See if you can place it :D  
> Hint: it's apart from the obvious Derek P.O.V and his inner monologues.  
> Have fun reading and don't forget to comment! Enjoy! <3

"Derek! Derek, where are you?" said Jennifer as she rushed in through the door.

Derek walked up to his door where his "girlfriend" stood. He was trying very hard to keep his voice under check as he said, "right here!" 

She walked towards him and said, "oh, thank god!" as she reached and pulled him in for a hug. Derek wanted to push her away but he had to listen to her and he had to pretend. He had to...for Stiles...uh...Stiles' father...

He stopped his train of thought as Jennifer pulled away from him and started talking, "something happened, at the recital, at the school, okay? I need to tell you before you hear any of it from them" she was saying.

Derek's anger started to rise again but he pulled back and put his mask on again to ask, "from who?" 

"Scott & Stiles" she said, and Derek wanted to rip her throat out as she said Stiles' name. How dare she talk about him? Derek felt his mask beginning to slip but Jennifer kept talking with out noticing him. "They're going to tell you things, things you can't believe. You listen to me. You have to trust me, okay! You trust me."

"What is it?" said Derek, trying to put fake concern in his tone but he was failing miserable but that's because he could feel Stiles' silent sobs from where he was hiding.

Yes, Derek knew everything. Well, as much as he could make out Stiles' low whispers until Scott took over. Jennifer had killed the teacher at the recital and had taken Lydia to a room and tried to strangle her. Until she screamed and Scott came to see the Sheriff standing there and his disbelief when Scott had shifted in front of him and how Stiles was trapped outside the classroom by Jennifer as she took the Sheriff as a sacrifice. Derek didn't even have to listen to a heartbeat to tell that all that was said was the truth. Stiles had the most fragile expression Derek had ever seen. The stupid grin he always had suited his face a lot better and something pulled in Derek's chest by just thinking about it, but he returned to where Jennifer was now standing.

"Promise you'll trust me."

"Promise," Derek said through his teeth and then she leaned over and kissed him. Derek couldn't pretend anymore and he couldn't kiss this monster who lied to him and hurt the people he loved....uh...cared for....

"They're already here, aren't they?" guessed Jennifer as Scott and Stiles walked in from where they were hiding.

"So. They told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people," spat out Scott.

"Oh! That's right! Committing human sacrifices by cutting their throats out. Yeah. I probably do it during my lunch hour so that I can go back to teaching high school English. That makes perfect sense."

Derek was getting angrier by the second with this bitch when his heart melted for a certain amber-eyed boy as he heard his broken voice and watery eyes softly ask, "where's my dad?"

It broke Derek's heart to see his human...THE human...trying to keep himself from sobbing as Jennifer told Stiles, "how would I know?" And then that bitch had the audacity to ask Derek, "Derek, tell me you don't believe this!?" 

Derek stared straight ahead into Stiles' eyes to tell him that Stiles was the only one Derek believed as he asked that bitch, "you know what happened to Stiles' father?" 

"No"

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia."

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that!"

Derek was getting annoyed with Jennifer and Scott bickering back and forth whilst his Stiles looked like he was going to break down any moment. So Derek just spat out, "then what do you know?" He needed to speed this up.

"I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reasons, are filling your head with an absurd story and one they can't prove, by the way!" 

She was a good liar. Derek will give her that. Her heart didn't skip a single beat.

"What if we can?" Scott said holding up a bottle.

"What is that?" asked Jennifer. NOW her heart practically sank. Derek didn't doubt Stiles...and Scott. Derek didn't doubt Scott and Stiles, but that just confirmed that she was the Darach. Derek didn't want to see what was suppose to happen next....

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure. Which means you can use it AND it can be used against you."

"Mistletoe!!" Jennifer yelled as Scott threw the content of the bottle to her face and Derek stared with his mouth hanging open like an idiot. Yup. He should've looked away when he had the chance. He could've gone a lifetime without seeing his girlfriend (second one) literally turn into a monster. It reminded him of Kate and the fire but Derek shut that train of thought as he saw her trying to escape and Derek dragged her by the neck.

Derek felt guilty for a second for attacking a woman but then that bitch spoke and all the guilt vanished, "Derek. Wait. Wait. You need me!"

"What are you?" 

"The only person who can save your sister! Call Peter!" What is it with his stupid luck and his fucking girlfriends turning into monsters to kill the people he loves!!! If Peter heard about this Derek would never hear the end of it again, but he called Peter anyways. Peter answered immediately and started explaining, "she's not getting any better! She's throwing up black blood with another alarming substance." 

"Mistletoe," spat out Derek as he felt himself more angry. He heard Peter ask, "how did you know?" as Derek hung up and went to strangle Jennifer when he heard Scott's, "Derek, Derek, what you doing?" Seriously? What the fuck is it with Scott and being stupid all the time? What the hell looks like Derek is doing? Strangling the bitch, of course! Scott's uncertainty seemed to have given Jennifer some courage to say, "her life! It's in my hands." 

Derek couldn't give a fuck though! This bitch had attacked his only sister left and she had taken his Stiles' father! Derek was passed reasonable when he heard that small broken voice again, "Stop! Derek, stop!"

"Stilinski, you'll never find him!" 

Derek knew she was exaggerating because that's just what Stiles needs to hear right now to ask her for help. Stiles just needs to hear that his father will never be found if she died. Derek felt his temper rise even higher (was that even possible?). He almost strangled her until he heard the small, "Derek. Derek." again. Stiles was pleading for him to stop. Derek let her go immediately like she had shocked him. There were a few things he couldn't stand and Stiles' tears was one of those things. He knew. He just knew that if he hurt Jennifer, Stiles would never forgive him, and that is something he couldn't do. Stiles was Derek's m--

"That's right! You need me. ALL OF YOU!" Jennifer said looking smug and Derek wanted to kill her...again...for like the thousandth time in the last 20 minutes, but killing would have to wait...he had to take them all to the hospital to get Cora fixed and Stiles' father from wherever this bitch to his right had hidden him. Then Derek's going to kill her.

•-------------------------------------•

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already figured out, tweak was that I always felt that Derek didn't strangle Jennifer because of Stiles' pleas and NOT because of Scott's warning, so I took out Scott's dialogue in the end and replaced it with Stiles getting the last word.
> 
> Please leave your comments on any part you liked or I should improve upon, since it is only my third Fan Fiction.  
> Thank you,  
> Ilovestereknjazz


End file.
